Mobile devices are typically used by consumers in conjunction with a subscription to a particular telecommunications provider. The subscription allows the mobile device to communicate over one or more telecommunications networks in the control of the associated provider or other providers that have agreed to allow telecommunications traffic of the associated provider. Each subscription is associated with a user account including one or more devices associated with the user account. Due to the dynamic nature of technology generally, and mobile device technology in particular, consumers using mobile devices often seek upgraded and newer technology during their subscription. Upon obtaining a new mobile device, the consumer must activate the device and have the device associated with the consumer's user account. Typically, the activation process involves calling a call center associated with the service provider and communicating with a customer service representative to have the new device activated. The typical process is not only time-consuming and occasionally frustrating to the consumer, but is also costly to the service provider because call centers must be staffed. It would be advantageous to provide automatic device activation that allows a consumer to activate a new device where the consumer already has a user account.